Royal Call
by C.J.Calvert
Summary: The Black Hand. A human organization dedicated to eradicating the Solar Empire and ruling Equestria under human law. Trained killers. Assassins and Mercenaries. No one knows they exist. At least, now they do. I should know, I was the one who exposed them.My name is Leo. This is my story of treachery, love, and loss.
1. First Report Canterlot Outpost

"Name." The burly man said in front of me.

"Leo." I said.

"Blaze is expecting you Leo." He said stepping aside for me to see the mark of the Assassins' faction. The burly man who's name was Meat (how fitting) pressed a button beside him and opened the door.

I was in a dark room, awaiting orders. A holographic blur screen appeared in front of me and a hooded face appeared on the screen.

"Leo," Blaze said.

"Awaiting orders sir." I said.

"Your mission is an Earth Pony named The Doctor or Doctor Whooves." Blaze said as a picture of the target appeared in the corner of the screen. "He has been onto us for quite some time and he needs to be dealt with."

"Where do I find him?" I asked.

"Go to our outpost in Ponyville." Blaze said. "Roman will be waiting for you."

"I will go to Ponyville then." I said.

"God watch over you Leo." Blaze said.

I nodded. The blue screen disappeared. I turned and walked out of the room.

"Ponyville, eh?" Meat said.

"Eavesdropping again?" I asked rhetorically as I walked by.

I kept walking down the hall. I've never been to Ponyville. At least, I haven't been since the war ended last year. From what I know about the place, the bearers of the Elements of Harmony reside there.

I exited the Assassins' Base and walked throughout the human underground base.

Back in 1978 on Earth, a failed German science experiment caused a rift that opened into a new world. The first pilgrims were the scientists. For over 1000 years in Equestria humans were persecuted and the Black Hand was formed.

The Black Hand is a secret organization of men, women, and children dedicated to stopping the Solar Empire and taking over Equestria and ruling in equality.

I walked past the Mercenaries' Base where I saw my friend Jack.

"Leo!" He exclaimed. I was always surprised that he knew who I was with my hood on shrouding my face.

"Jack." I said as he walked up to me.

"I heard that you were getting an assignment" He said.

"Ponyville," I said walking with him to my apartment. "An Earth Pony named Doctor Whooves."

"I've heard of him." Jack said. "He's a genius who travels throughout space and time. He no doubt knows about us."

I looked up at the metal ceiling. Innovation had progressed quite a bit over the last 1000 years. Despite being cut off from Earth.

"I'm leaving tonight." I said.

"Song wanted you to visit her as soon as you could." Jack said. "I've got to get back to base and get my own orders from Juto."

"Good luck then Jack." I said.

"You too Leo." He said.

We parted ways and I made my way to my apartment alone.

I lived with the Black Hand all of my life, training as an Assassin. My father was an Assassin and my mother was among the Breeders who's sole purpose is to populate the bases. I was born in the Manehattan outpost and transferred at age six to Canterlot. I never knew my parents I was always raised by my mentor Blaze.

At age sixteen, I got a letter that said that my mother and father died when a reactor exploded in the development building and caused a huge fire. I knew a few people that survived the fire and got out, but the letter said that my parents suffocated and died. I didn't know them very well so I didn't care.

I came upon my door and put my hand on the lock mechanism. It scanned my hand and the door opened.

I walked into my living room where there was a red couch, a table, and a large screen TV. I let the door close behind me and went to my bedroom where I saw my armor on a stand. I put on the metal armor over my white hooded tunic and cloak.

I opened the closet where there was my chest that opened with my weapons in it. I took my bracer that had a mechanism that made a blade protrude from it, sword, belt of throwing knives, smoke bombs, my dagger, and my other hidden blade and equipped them.

I put down my hood and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked into my own brown eyes and at my black hair that I tied back in a ponytail. I sighed and put my hood back up.

"It's time," I said. I still had to visit Song.

I walked back out of my room and out of my apartment.

I walked throughout the base again. I had to visit Song before leaving, if I didn't then I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I knocked on the door that I had walked up to. A woman opened the door. She had light brown hair and blue eyes that stared at me with affection in her eyes.

"Leo," she said smiling.

"Jack told me that you wanted to see me." I said.

"Come inside," she said.

I walked inside as she let the door close.

"I heard that you were leaving tonight." Song said.

"After I leave here," I said turning to her, "I go to Ponyville. I don't know when I will return."

Song stepped toward me and took my hand.

"Leo," she said, "promise me that you will return safely."

I kissed her softly.

"Song," I said pulling away, "I promise."

"Ponyville has more guards than it used to Leo," she said resting her head on my chest for a moment, "be very careful. The civil war has changed many."

"I'll be careful," I said putting my hand on her head. "I have to go now. Song," she looked up at me, "I love you."

She kissed me hard.

"I love you too Leo." She said.

I let her go and I left her apartment.

"Leo!" The big voice of Roman came when I stepped off the tram.

"Roman." I said shaking his hand.

"Damn boy," he said, "you've gotten taller since I had last seen you."

"Ten years my friend." I said. It was true, I hadn't seen Roman in ten years. Not since he came to Canterlot to report the reactor fire in Manehattan.

"Come," he said, "I'll give you the details on your target."

I nodded and walked with him.

"So," I said, "tell me about this Doctor."

"The Doctor," Roman said. "We've been tracking him for the last two months. Repeatedly, he's come close to exposing us and our cause. He needs to be dealt with. I believe that's why you're here, is it not?"

"Yes." I said. "Where can I find him?"

"He lives within a blue call box. It's easy to spot just not as easy to get into. There are no windows in the box. You're best bet is to assassinate him when he's out and about."

"Very well," I said as we both stopped, "I will go and find him."

"Be careful Leo," Roman warned, "there are guards here nowadays and the bearers of the Elements of Harmony still reside here. They are all dangerous."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I said.

"Good luck," he said as we parted ways.

I made my way to the deployment depot. Passing the canteen, Mercenaries' Base, and Assassin's Base, then the Breeding Station. I came upon the deployment depot that consisted of five chutes that traveled upward into the world above that was Equestria. I stepped into the shuttle and allowed the door to close. As the shuttle rose, I looked put onto the base until it finally disappeared and he was consumed in darkness until the shuttle stopped. The door opened to reveal the Everfree Forest.

I walked out and walked throughout the forest to Ponyville

Ponyville. It was a quiet little town. From what I could tell there were no guards on the rooftops. I dashed to one of the nearest buildings and under the cover of night, climbed up the building and looked onto the street. Guards patrolled the streets. I looked even more and saw a blue box down the street on the corner.

Damn it. If the Doctor was in there, he would have to wait until morning. I ran down the rooftops only to stop when something caught my eye.

In the window of one of the buildings that looked like a large tree, was a brown Earth Pony talking to six mares.

"What are you doing?" I asked more to myself. I ran toward the building and crouched on the balcony to listen in on the meeting.

"Are you serious?" The purple unicorn said.

"Yes," the Doctor said, "the Black Hand is planning to overthrow the princess. It's imperative that we stop them."

"I don't believe this." The orange Earth Pony said.

"You don't have to," the Doctor said, "you can see for yourself." I watched as the Doctor took a mechanism and the window flipped, causing me to flip into the room in the middle of the seven ponies.

I looked up at them and drew my hidden blade and lunged at the Doctor, but I found myself held in place.

"You're not going anywhere, young Assassin." He said.

"Damn you pony!" I spat still trying to move.

"Well," he said, "you are a fiery one, aren't you? Better than the others."

I said nothing, just glowered.

"Doctor," the purple unicorn said, "what is it?"

"A human," the Doctor said, "and from the look of his hood and armor and those weapons, he's an Assassin of the Black Hand sent to kill me. Am I right?"

I still remained silent.

"Smarter than the others too." He said. "Unfortunately, he's just as misinformed as the others. Tell me Assassin, what's your name?"

"You don't deserve to know my name." I said still immobile.

"Just the same as all the humans before him as well. Honestly, you are all so predicable. Take him to the TARDIS Twilight, I can interrogate him there. You may come too if you wish." The Doctor offered the other ponies.

"That would be so much fun!" The pink Earth Pony said excitedly.

"Very well!" The Doctor said. "Off we go!"

I sat in the TARDIS tied down to the grate flooring. Humiliating. I stared at the ground avoiding all of the ponies' gazes. I refused to meet the eyes of my captors.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Canterlot." The Doctor said. "We'll leave soon. However, I want to ask a few questions."

"I'm not telling you anything!" I snarled.

"I'm not going to ask about the Black Hand." The Doctor said. "I want to ask about what you know about your history."

I remained silent. I wasn't going to say anything. I heard him sigh.

"Very well," he said.

I heard hoof-steps coming toward me. I looked up and saw the white unicorn of the group.

"Hello," she said, "I am Rarity."

I regarded her with a snide look then looked away.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I mumbled.

"Rarity," the Doctor said, "why don't you come and help me over here?"

The unicorn walked away from me.

I waited and waited. Tied down like an animal. How was I going to explain this to Blaze? I know he would know that I failed. I was dead. Surely.

"We're here." The Doctor said.

It was then I knew my fate. I was truly no longer an Assassin of the Black Hand. My fate rested in the hooves these ponies.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I know it kind of seems like an Assassin's Creed crossover but I assure you that it isn't. There's no Apple of Eden, or Abstergo, or Ezio. Just the character design is the only Assassin's Creed element I put in. Feel free to review!**


	2. Second Report Canterlot Dungeon

I hung by my wrists in the dark and dank dungeon in Canterlot. My chest was bare and my hair disheveled and out of my ponytail. I watched as the door opened and two guards with a whip came in.

"Well," one of them said, "this again."

They walked behind me and I felt the whip lash my back again and again. I gripped the chains until my knuckles were white. I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Are you ready to talk yet human?" One of the guards asked.

"I'll never talk!" I shouted through the pain. Another lash. And another. And another. I sunk as they stopped. I closed my eyes and felt the warm blood run down my back. It's hopeless to struggle at this point. It's been two weeks since I was locked in this dungeon no one was coming for me. I was abandoned by my brethren.

The door opened again and the white unicorn from before emerged. What was her name? Rarity?

My hair seemed to shroud my hair like a curtain when I looked at her.

"You." I croaked.

"Yes," she said, "I am Rarity lest you have forgotten."

I glowered at her as she walked toward me. I noticed that she was making a bucket of water and rags float with her unicorn magic. She tried to touch my face but I recoiled.

"Those guards have been far too rough with you." She said.

I regarded her with a softer expression. She began to use her magic to wipe my face with a wet rag. I had forgotten the feeling of water on my face.

"You are," I said, "more compassionate than the others. Why?"

"You have done nothing to me personally darling." She said. "I have no problem with you like others may have."

I looked at her again. What was the harm really?

"My name," I said, "is Leo."

"Leo," she said, "it's an unusual name."

"And Rarity isn't?" I said. My comment made her smile. I smirked slightly.

"You know," she said, "you aren't such a bad human."

"I appreciate the complement." I said. "However, the guards outside I'm afraid don't share your kindness. I just want to know why most ponies hate humans."

"Ponies hate humans?" She asked. "From what the princess told me, humans came into the world and began persecuting the ponies."

I was taken aback by that statement.

"What?" I said. "That's not right. Ponies hated humans from the beginning. That's what we were taught at the academy."

"Really?" She said. "The Doctor even took us back in time in the TARDIS to when humans first arrived. They butchered many ponies."

What was she talking about? There was no way that Blaze lied to me all these years. Blaze was like a father to me. He wouldn't lie.

"There's no way." I said aloud.

"Well," she said, "I should be getting back to the others."

"I understand." I said.

She left and closed the door so that it was dark once again.

And again I was alone there was no one. I stared at the high window that was barred. I longed for freedom. As I stared at the window. I saw a shadow move across it.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"Leo," I heard the soft spoken voice of Blaze say.

"Blaze!" I exclaimed as the bars were knocked off and a hooded figure swoop into the cell. "Am I glad to see you!" I said. "You've got to help me out of here!"

"Leo," he said removing his hood to reveal his scar on his cheek and his dark eyes and graying hair, "I'm not here to save you."

I looked at him quizzically.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"You failed your assignment Leo," he said, "there's only one thing I can do."

I looked at him in surprise.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" I said.

"What would you have me do Leo?" He asked. "You failed. We were almost exposed because of you. I'm sorry."

My legs were free thankfully and I swung and kicked my mentor through the door.

"Hey!" The guards shouted. "Stop him!"

Blaze looked at me glowering then put up his hood and bolted.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Let me out of here! Guards! I'm ready to talk now!"

********* **********

"Doctor," I said finally back in my old armor and hood after being healed, "I need to know the truth."

"I thought you might say that." He said. The Earth Pony regarded me with an apologetic look.

"Well?" I said. "What really happened? You know! I know you do!" I was angry and frustrated and betrayed. Blaze wouldn't kill me just because I failed. And even though I did, why would Blaze himself come to kill me? Why not send someone else?

"Step into the TARDIS." He said. I followed him into the TARDIS an he guided me to a screen. "I took the liberty in recording all of this. Be prepared friend."

"You call me friend even tough I tried to kill you, why?" I said.

"I knew you'd come 'round." The Doctor said winking at me.

I turned my attention back to the screen and watched as everything I had known fell apart in an instant. Humans running through towns shooting every pony in sight. It was a slaughter. Not even unicorn magic stopped them.

"No." I said. "There's no way."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said. "But everything you see here happened. I was apart of it even. I was a driving force in the Resistance with the princess. We pushed the humans back, we thought, for good. However..." He drifted off.

"He lied to me." I said. "Blaze lied to me all my life."

"Leo," the Doctor said, "you must have strength. You can expose the Black Hand."

"I would be betraying my brethren." I said looking at him accusingly. "I could never betray them! Betray Jack! Or Song!"

"Your friends can help you," the Doctor said, "if you expose the truth to them, they may join your cause."

"And if they don't?" I asked.

"Then you still have others that are willing to join you." The Doctor said. "As I recall, Rarity attempted to make friends with you earlier. Her and her friends are the wielders are the Elements of Harmony."

It hit me like a thunderbolt. Rarity. Generosity. Good Lord I didn't even think about that!

"I need to see the princess," I said, "right away."

"I would imagine so," he said. "I'll take you too her now."

"Can I have this in a tape?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. The Doctor pressed a few buttons and a video tape ejected from a video input slot next to the screen. I grabbed it.

We both walked out of the TARDIS together. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be going to have an audience with Princess Celestia instead of killing her. Or let an Element befriend me in prison. Or get betrayed by my mentor.

"How did you know that I would side with you?" I asked.

"I'm a Time Lord Leo," he said, "I knew from the beginning."

"What will happen then?" I asked. "To the Black Hand I mean."

"I'm afraid that I can't reveal too much." He said smiling slyly.

I sighed as he led me to the great hall of the castle. Princess Celestia stood there looking at me with a discerning eye. She was unlike any other pony I'd ever seen. Her multicolored mane flowed as if it had a mind of its own. I'd seen many photos of her many times before, but the real thing was more...intimidating.

"So this is the Assassin." She said. I mentally recoiled at the way she said Assassin. As if she spat it out like something that tasted terrible.

"Yes princess." The Doctor said. "This is he."

"Step forward." She commanded. I stepped closer. "What is your name Assassin?" She asked.

"I am called Leo." I said formally trying to hide the fear that threatened to creep out into my voice. I was truly afraid of the princess. Ever since the civil war ended, she had become thicker skinned especially after banishing her sister Luna for the second time.

"I assume that you were sent to kill the Doctor by your superiors." She said coldly.

"That's correct." I confirmed swallowing my pride. No use in trying to get out of this situation. I needed to know the truth and I needed others to know the truth. Unfortunately, to do that I had to get in the princess' good graces. "I am under the Head of the Assassin Order, a man known as Blaze."

The princess raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you revealing this?" She asked. "What is your motive?"

"I want to know the truth behind the Black Hand." I said. "The Doctor has proven to me that I've been lied to all of my life. We have been lied to all of our lives. The Black Hand needs to be exposed for their crimes." The princess smiled.

"I may not be familiar with the Black Hand," she said, "but I understand why you would want to go against them. Be warned Leo," she added, "you will make many enemies on your journey."

"Forgive me princess," I said, "but I have a feeling that I've made quite a few enemies just by making one." My remark made her chuckle.

"But I know that you have made some new friends." She said. I began to relax as she looked at me with softness in her eyes.

"You are welcome to stay in Ponyville with my student and her friends. I will arrange for you to get a house of your own."

"Thank you princess." I said and bowed respectfully. I remembered my foreign language class that I took for four years and said, "Avete la mia eterna gratitudine." I looked up at her and smiled at her confused expression. "It's a human language." I explained. "I said that I'm eternally grateful to you."

"Not at all." She said. "Good luck Leo. And be safe." I nodded, bowed and left with Doctor Whooves.

********* **********

I sat on the train looking out the window. I had a leather bag at my feet with some supplies in it. I was going back to Ponyville to live amongst those whom I had believed for so long to be my mortal enemies. Now, I don't know what or who to believe. I should be against Blaze and the Black Hand, but it somehow just felt wrong.  
Six ponies were with me on the train. The six Elements of Harmony. Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter. Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty. Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness. Applejack, the Element of Honesty. Rarity, the Element of Generosity. And Twilight Sparkle, wielder of the most powerful of the Elements, Magic.

Even in their company, I still felt alone. I wondered if Jack and Song knew that I had betrayed all that I know. No doubt Blaze will send Assassins after me. But I was prepared.

"So," a soft spoken voice said beside me, "Leo, was it?" I turned to look at Fluttershy who was staring at me with large and expressive green eyes in curiosity.

"Yeah," I said.

"So," she continued, "if you don't mind my asking, why do you always wear that hood?" I thought for a moment and smiled weakly.

"It's tradition to wear the hood. We Assassins are accustomed to the shadows and we are thus defined by the shadows." I paused. "At least, that's what I was told by my mentor when I was first training to become an Assassin."

"Do you think your parents would've wanted you to become an Assassin?" Twilight chimed in. To a normal person who knew their parents, that would've struck a chord with them. To me, however, I just shrugged.

"I didn't know my parents." I said simply. "I was born in Manehattan at the underground base there. My mother was one of the Breeders there and my father was an Assassin. They both died when I was sixteen. I was transferred to the Canterlot Outpost at age six. For the first six years of my life, I was learning basic subjects like arithmetic, English, Italian, and Geography. But to answer your question Twilight," I added, "I don't think they would've cared either way."

"Don't you ever wonder who your parents were though?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't need to know." I said. "I was raised by my mentor not my parents."

"You mentioned these people called Breeders." Applejack said. "What are they exactly?"

"Breeders are just women who's sole purpose is to populate the bases." I said. "It's not the ideal position but it's the price we pay for being in the society we are in."

"So," Rarity said, "your mother was essentially..." She trailed off.

"A sex slave?" I finished. "Yes."

"That sounds awful." Fluttershy said.

"It's not so bad." I said. "From what I was told in my history classes, I have advanced education. More so than the humans on Earth at the time that the accident happened anyway."

"What accident?" Twilight asked.

I was about to explain when I heard Pinkie shout.

"Guys! I think there's somepony on the roof of the train!" I perked up and listened. Footsteps on the roof. Slow and deliberate. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"I'm going to check it out." I said.

"Leo," Rarity said, "please be careful."

I didn't say anything back. I just stood up, opened the window, and jumped out, grabbing onto the roof of the train.

I pulled my self up and immediately found myself face to face with a man from my division by the look of his white hood. I recognized him as Dirge.

"Leo," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Did Blaze send you?"

"Not just Blaze, Leo." He said. "You've managed to piss off everyone in the Black Hand. You have a huge bounty on your head. Blaze, Rocky, Juto, Cat. They all want you dead."

"You would do the same if you knew what I know!" I shouted. "Blaze lied to us all of our lives! He doesn't want peace between humans and ponies. He wants Equestria to himself. All of the councilmen most likely know about this. Dirge," I said stepping toward him in an effort to make peace, "join me. I will show you the truth."

"Leo," he said drawing his sword, "I will not become a traitor as you have. Blaze is still my mentor as he is yours and you turned your back on his teachings."

I sighed and drew my sword.

"Mi dispiace amico mio, ma devo fare ciò che è giusto." I said. I'm sorry my friend, but I must do what is right.

"Traitors nicht wissen, was richtig ist." He said speaking German. Traitors don't know what is right. Dirge lunged at me and I parried his blade. He lunged again, leaving an opening. I parried again, punched him in the face making him lose his balance. I brought my blade down on his collar bone.

Dirge's arms went limp and he dropped his sword. His hood fell back revealing his light green eyes and short cropped brown hair.

"I'm still loyal to my mentor." He said. "Can you say the same?"

"Calm down," I said, "you will not die here."

"Don't be so foolish," he said, "it's over Leo. This is the end for the both of us."

"No," I said, "this is the beginning." I drew my sword out of him. He grimaced in pain.

"Leave me," he said, "kill me now!"

"No brother." I said. "I will not allow you to die here!"

I sheathed my sword and picked him up and flung him over my shoulder. I climbed down the train again and slipped into the car with the other ponies.

"Leo!" Rarity gasped as I laid Dirge on the floor.

"Can you help him?" I asked.

"I know a healing spell." Twilight said. Her horn began to glow and the wound was sealing itself up.

As he was being healed, Dirge looked at me and grabbed my throat. I felt the air being cut of as I grabbed his wrist.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Don't even try!" She kicked him in the head hard and he lost consciousness. His hand fell from my neck as he blacked out.

Twilight's healing spell barely left a mark on Dirge. I relaxed and sat back down breathing hard.

"Darling," Rarity said, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I said. "Thanks Rainbow Dash." I said looking at the cyan colored pony.

"Anytime." She said.

"Who is he?" Applejack asked.

"An old friend." I said. "His name is Dirge." I set to removing his weapons.

"Some friend," Rainbow Dash said, "he tried to kill you."

"He doesn't know the truth yet." I said. I removed his other hidden blade and set the weapons in a seat. "We need to tie him down somewhere." I said.

"I got a rope on me." Applejack said. She handed me a rope that was in her saddlebag and I set to work tying Dirge to a train bench. Once he was secured, I relaxed.

"Leo," Twilight said, "what's going on?"

"Yeah," Pinkie said, "why was this weird guy walking around on the roof of the train? That's just so crazy!"

I sighed.

"I have a huge bounty on my head commissioned by the Council. Dirge tracked me down and planned to assassinate me. He and I were good friends back in the academy. He, Jack, and I were inseparable. I can understand why he would want to kill me though. I hold nothing against him."

"Who's this Jack person?" Rarity asked.

"He's my best friend," I said, "even when he went into the Mercenary School while Dirge and I went into the Assassin's Academy. I don't know where he stands on this whole thing."

"Loyal to his best friend as he always was." Dirge said. I turned to him.

"What?" I said.

"You heard me Leo." He said. His head was hanging in shame. "There was a big announcement by Blaze and the other councilmen. They said that you were now on the Hit-list along with Princess Celestia, Luna, and the Elements. You were top priority. Jack said that it was strange how you fail one mission and you were automatically public enemy number one."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"No one knows." Dirge said. "He disappeared a few days after the announcement was made a week ago."

The news gave me a bit of hope. Jack believed in me.

"What about Song?" I asked. "Is she all right?"

"She is fine. She's still in Canterlot in the base doing her duties as a Mercenary." Dirge said. "From what I understand, she's still loyal to Rocky."

That news didn't give me hope. I sighed.

"All right," I said. "Dirge, I have some things to show you when we arrive."

"And if I resist?" He asked.

"Then I kill you." I said simply drawing one of my hidden blades to cement my point. "Dirge, I know that you want to kill me for Blaze. However, I ask that you stay your hand until I show you what I need to show you."

Dirge thought for a moment then nodded.

"Very well," he said. "I assume that I will still be tied down until we arrive."

"No point in that." Pinkie said. "We're here!"

I looked out the window and saw that the train was halting to a stop. I picked up my leather bag with the tape, Dirge's small weapons, and some supplies. I took up his sword and cut his bonds. As he stood up, he put his hood back up and I pointed his sword at him.

"Walk." I commanded. Dirge walked in front of me. I held the sword at his back and followed him with the six ponies behind me.


	3. Third Report Ponyville Home

**(AN: Sorry about the long updates but chapter 3 is now here so enjoy. Note the POV change toward the end.)**

The house that Princess Celestia arranged for me was fully furnished. Dirge now sat in a chair in front of a television that was just recently developed. He was unbound but I still possessed his weapons.

"So," he said impatiently, "what is it you want me to see?"

I popped the tape in the player and pressed play. As the tape played, I watched his reaction. His face changed from passiveness to anger. The tape ended and I turned off the television.

"How long?" He asked.

"How long what?" I asked.

"How long have you known about this?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I only found out today brother." I said. "I know everything now and I want to stop the Black Hand. Please," I pleaded, "join me and my cause. We can find Jack and we can stop them together."

Dirge just looked at the ground in anger.

"I need a moment." He said quietly. I walked away from him into the kitchen where the other six were waiting.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"He's angry." I said simply sitting at the kitchen table.

"Were you angry when you found out?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not as angry as I was shocked that my mentor would lie to me." I said.

"All these people who you two talk about," Applejack said, "who exactly are they?"

"Well," I said, "there's the Council of Four which consists of the two Mercenary leaders Juto and Rocky and the two Assassin leaders Blaze and Cat. Juto and Blaze are in charge of the more advanced groups of Mercenaries and Assassins. Rocky and Cat are in charge of the lower ranks."

The kitchen door opened to reveal Dirge.

"I will join you." He said. "I will help you expose the Black Hand." I stood up and offered my hand to him. He grasped my wrist.

"Possiamo lavorare al buio per servire la luce." I said. May we work in the dark to serve the light.

"Nichts ist wahr, alles ist erlaubt." He said. Nothing is true, everything is permitted.

"Niente è vero, tutto è permesso." I said. Nothing is true, everything is permitted.

"What the hay are you two sayin' over there?" Applejack asked obviously confused. I let go of Dirge's wrist.

"It's an Assassin pledge." I explained.

"I pledged myself to Leo's cause." He said. "I will help him."

"We want to help too." Rarity said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" I asked her. "You will be hunted down just as we will be."

"We were talking earlier," Fluttershy said, "and we decided to help our new friends."

"Yeah!" Pinkie chimed in. "You should always help your friends!" I chuckled lightly.

"Well," he said, "it's late. You should all get some rest."

"Yeah," Dirge said, "I'm beat." I walked with the ponies to the front door where Rarity stopped me.

"Leo," she said, "I would appreciate it if somepony were to see me home." I laughed lightly.

"I'd be happy to." I said. Rarity and I walked together.

"So," she began, "is Ponyville to your liking so far?"

"It's a good place to lay low for a while." I said. "I can get my bearings here and prepare for my assault on Blaze."

"You seem very determined to get back at this Blaze character." She said.

"Not just get back at him," I said, "I'm going to kill him." I looked down at Rarity. Her height was up to my elbows. From that view, I admired the way her mane bounce as she walked.

"I don't like to think about that." She said. "Killing ponies. I did too much of that in the war."

"Yes," I said darkly, "I know. It was a dark six years for all of us even the Black Hand."

"You didn't participate in any battles as I recall." She said almost accusingly.

"I know," I said, "but there were many of us who lost people close to us because of the war."

"Did you lose someone?" She asked.

"A good friend," I said, "her name was Vex."

"Her?" Rarity inquired.

"Oh," I said recoiling, "we weren't an item or anything. We were just good friends in the Assassin's Academy."

"How did she die?" Rarity asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"They say that she died in a Solar Empire raid. There was no body. Now, I even wonder if the Council was lying about that or anything else." I pondered on that for a moment. Before I knew it, we were on her doorstep.

"Would you like to come in Leo?" She asked. "I can make you some tea if you want." I really shouldn't, I know this. Despite this, for some reason I wanted to do nothing more than remain in her presence.

"Cup of tea wouldn't hurt." I said. I removed my hood and walked in behind her.

"I must say Leo," she said, "you do look rather dashing without the hood." I laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you come to my house." I said.

Rarity's home, from the file that I had read on her, was also known as Carousel Boutique. In the file, it said that three years ago, it burned down due to a gas fire. From what the file said, it was three stories tall after it was rebuilt. The first floor was the actual store, the second floor was the home with a kitchen, living room, etc. The third floor was her bedroom. I found it slightly creepy when I saw pictures of the bedroom in the file.

Inside, it was just as I predicted. It was decorated like it looked in the pictures; mannequins, dress racks, the secluded curtained off part.

"I like what you've done with the place." I said jokingly. Rarity looked at me in surprise.

"Thank you." She said taken aback. "How did you-?"

"I know a lot of things that you wouldn't expect I would." I said. "For instance, I know that your last home burned down three years ago and I know that you played a big part in the Battle of Ghastly Gorge."

She regarded me with a very surprised look as she led me up the stairs to her living room.

"How do you know all of these things about me?" She asked.

"The bearers of the Elements of Harmony are on our Hit-list or the top priority targets. I was recently put on the list but you already knew that."  
"So," she said as we entered the living room, "I am a target?"

"I told you not to get involved." I said matter-of-factly. "You can still back out now if you're scared that you will be hunted. Which you will."

"Oh no," she said, "I didn't survive a war just to be killed by some two-bit Assassin. No offense." I admired her determination. "We are not delicate flowers Leo. Now, come into the kitchen and I'll make us some of that tea." I followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table.

It was as I expected, the very same kitchen I saw in the file. Why all this was coming back to me now, I didn't know. Rarity sat across from me at the table.

"So, I'm curious," she began, "how many languages do you know?" I chuckled.

"Three." I said. "I took English and Italian at the academy and I learned German on the side. There are quite a few books on the subject in local bookstores."

"The language we are speaking now, is this English?" She asked. It was a valid question, from what I understood Equestria had few ponies who spoke two languages. I knew Rarity spoke English and a little French.

"That's right." I confirmed.

"And the language that you were talking to Dirge in, that was German?" I laughed.

"No, no," I said, "I spoke Italian while he spoke German."

"Where do all of these languages come from?" She asked as the tea kettle whistled on the stove.

"A continent on Earth called Europe. English from England, Italian from Italy, and German from Germany." I explained. Basic stuff.

"Ah," she said finally getting it, "that makes sense."

"Good to know you're getting it." I said half-jokingly. I watched in slight awe as she made a teapot, two cups, two spoons, a bowl of sugar cubes and some cream levitate to the table in between us.

"Could you teach me some Italian?" She asked. I was surprised at her request.

"Why do you want to learn?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"It just sounds so..." She paused as she struggled for the right word.

"Sophisticated?" I said fishing for the right word. "Romantic?" She blushed a little bit at that.

"Well," she stammered, "yes." She took a sip of her after stirring the sugar and cream into it. I sipped my own tea and chuckled.

"I'd love to teach you some." I said. Her blue eyes seemed to light up. it made my heart skip for some strange reason.

"Oh, wonderful!" She exclaimed. I laughed aloud. I hadn't laughed like that in a while. What is going on? Am I getting soft?

"Well," I began, "let's just start with 'hello'." She leaned forward, listening intently.

I never really thought of myself as a good teacher, despite training plenty of recruits. However, she seemed to take in everything I taught her. By the time we finished the pot of tea, she was already saying "good night" and "good morning" with perfect Italian rhythm. However, to my dismay it was time for us to part ways for the night.

"I'm sorry Rarity," I said, "but I really need to get going. I need to go see if Dirge is okay and such."

"Oh," she said. "I understand." Was that...disappointment? I floundered for a solution to her light despair.

"Uh," I stammered, "maybe we could do this again sometime? I mean, if you still want to learn, I'd be willing to teach you." Her face lit up again and my heart seemed to skip a beat when she looked at me with such joy.

"I would be delighted darling." She said. I smiled at that.

"Me too." I said absentmindedly. Why did I just say that? She blushed.

"I'll see you to the door then." She said. She walked with me to the front door. I found it comforting that she was willing to see me to the door. I was sad to have to leave.

"Buonanotte Rarità." I said bowing to her in respect.

"Buonanotte Leo." She said inclining her head to me.

I left Carousel Boutique knowing that I was going to like my acquaintance with Rarity.

********* **********

"Leo!" A familiar voice shouted through the darkness. It was female. I looked around to only to see no one.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Leo!" There is was again. I looked behind me to see a woman in blue Mercenary's clothes.

"Song!" I exclaimed. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"You betrayed me Leo." She said.

"What?" I said taken aback. "I didn't betray you! I-!" She began to fade away. "No! Song!"

"You betrayed us all!" She shouted as she disappeared.

********* **********

I woke up in my bed in my home in Ponyville, the feeling of metal on my neck. I met the eyes of Roman. I gripped the dagger under my pillow.  
"Roman," I said, "here to collect the bounty?" Roman smiled broadly. He removed his dagger from my neck.

"Leo, my boy," he said laughing as he stood up straight, "you are too suspicious of those around you." I sat up letting go of the dagger.

"What?" I said. Roman removed his hood to reveal his greying black hair and brown eyes.

"It's time I told you a few things." He said. "I'll be downstairs. When you're ready, I'll be there." He left my bed room and I was left alone in my sunlit bedroom. I stood up and scratched my bare chest. I grabbed a shirt and pair of normal pants. I slipped on my boots and grabbed one of my hidden blades and put it on my wrist.

I walked out of my room, and went down the hallway and down the stairs. I saw Roman sitting in the living room.

"You wanted to talk with me Roman?" I asked.

"Sit down Leo." He commanded delicately. I sat down in a chair across from him.

"What's this about?" I asked. Roman sighed and leaned forward.

"Leo," he said, "now that you know the truth-."

"You know too?" I asked surprised.

"Leo," he said, "I've aways known. You weren't ready to know. That's why I never told you. But enough about that for now." He dismissed it. I obliged despite having more questions. "I want to talk about your father." I raised an eyebrow at such a request.

"My father?" I said. "I didn't even know the man. Why would I care about my father?"

"Choose your words wisely boy." Roman warned. "You are speaking of my brother." I sat silent at that. "Now, I want to explain everything that happened when you were born. It was twenty-six years ago, after your father brought you to me."

********* **********

"Roman," the man that walked into my home said. My brother was exasperated as if he'd been running.

"What's going on?" I asked. He shoved a bundle into my hands.

"I need you to keep him safe." He said. "I need you to teach him everything. Go, now!"

"Wait!" I shouted. "Just what the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't have time to explain Roman!" He shouted. "Take him away from here. Blaze cannot get to him. If he does then our cause will be for nothing. I have to go now. Take care of him brother." He turned and exited my apartment.

For the next six years, I raised him. I raised Leo to be a great child with morals and respect for others. I never saw my brother again. On Leo's sixth birthday, Blaze's personal guard came and took him from me. I fought hard but I couldn't hold them off for long.

One of the guards gave me a message; "If you ever shelter him again, we will take him again. And he will be executed."

For the next ten years, I wallowed in the fact that I had failed my brother. Then, the reactor blew in Manehattan, the outpost that I was stationed at. I was among one of the last people on the tram to safety. The next day, I got a letter that my brother had perished in the fire.

I travelled to Canterlot to give my report to Blaze and there he was. Leo in full Assassin's regalia, standing faithfully beside the man that my brother and I had conspired against for so long. I saw it in his eyes. His memory of me had been completely erased new memories had been implanted in his mind. I only cemented this fact after I approached him after the meeting.

"I'm sorry about your father." I said sympathetically.

"I never knew the man." He said. "Blaze raised me so I never really knew him. It's still a shame though."

Leo had no idea who I really was. The first six years of his life were most likely a blur to him if he didn't have new memories.

I departed to Ponyville and spread the news there and formed my own alliance with the entire outpost who had sworn secrecy until the time we finally struck.

********* **********

I took in Roman's story. Everything about my life had been a lie up to this point anyway, but they still were nothing compared to this. My rage built to a point where there were tears in my eyes.

"When the Doctor told you and showed you what truly happened," he said, "I knew that it was time to prepare for our strike on Canterlot."

I looked up at my uncle. Rage consumed me.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.


	4. Fourth Report Ponyville Outpost

**(Finally, chapter four. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.)**

Roman stood in front of me with his weapon drawn. We were both breathing hard.

"That's four matches in a row old man." I heard Dirge say at the side of the training ring. "Had enough yet?"

"You have gotten strong Leo." He said. "But you are still not ready to face Blaze."

"Are you kidding me?" I said surprised. "I bested you four times. I think I'm more than ready."

"That shows what you know." Roman said sheathing his sword. "There is an entire army between us and Blaze. You cannot hope to take him on alone."

I thought of Rarity and her friends.

"I'm not alone." I said. "I have the Elements."

"Six isn't a big improvement." Dirge said skeptically. "Even if they are the Elements of Harmony."

"We will now go to the surface." Roman declared breaking our conversation.

"Why?" I asked sheathing my own blade and following him.

"There are some people who I want you to meet." He said. "Since everything is now out in the open, a few of us are now stationed on the surface. I sent a letter to the Princess about it."

"And she didn't object to having strange creatures running about her students home?" I said very skeptical.

"Celestia wants Blaze gone as much as we do." Roman said.

I still found it slightly doubtful that Celestia really agreed to the whole thing but I dropped it. Some things are just best left where they were. It had been only a few hours since Roman told me his story of my father. I put on my Assassin's armor and I'd been training ever since. Dirge knew the story at this point.

"Who are these people you want me to meet Roman?" I asked. "Are they people I know?"

"You'll see my boy." He said as we stepped into the deployment depot. What was he planning?

"How much time do we have before we can strike Blaze?" I asked.

"Enough." He said patiently. "Any other question?"

"Yes," I said, "are you going to answer them?"

"Good lord you two." Dirge said irritated. "you fight like you're related." I smirked at that.

The door opened to reveal the Everfree Forest. We all stepped out and made our way back to Ponyville.

"Roman," I said, "I really want to know. Can we trust them? Do they know about Blaze's treachery?"

"Yes and yes." Roman said as we walked into the town square. "There they are now my boy."

Sitting on the steps of town hall, were four people; two men, two women. One of the women was dress in red Mercenary clothes. Clothes of Juto's division. The other wore a black Assassin's garb. The garb of Cat's Assassins. One of the men wore brown commoner clothes. And the last...

"Jack!" I exclaimed.

"Leo!" He shouted. We embraced for a moment.

"I'm so relieved that you're all right." I said.

"Why were you worrying about me?" He asked jokingly. "You should've been more worried about yourself. I knew something fishy was going on after Blaze made you the Top Priority. I came to Ponyville to speak to Roman and he told me everything. We are with you."

I turned to the others. The two women stood up and smiled at me.

"My name is Ruby." The Mercenary said. Ruby had very long black hair that looked like silk and piercing grey eyes.

"Long time, no see Leo." The Assassin removed her hood to reveal short white hair and brown eyes on a battle ridden face.

"Vex!" I said. "I thought you were dead."

"Everyone did," she said, "no thanks to Blaze and the Council." I laughed solemnly.

The other man that was there looked quite small and meek.

"My name's Mouse." He said. He couldn't have been more than seventeen.

"A pleasure to meet you Mouse." I said.

"Mouse is among the best of infiltrators in all of Equestria." Roman said. "I should know, he tried to break into my apartment. Caught him when he tried to make his escape. He didn't set off one alarm and I have the best security system money can buy."

I regarded the boy with admiration.

"Leo?" A female's voice said from behind me. My heart leapt as I realized who it was. I turned around.

"Rarity!" I said. "Hey, I want you to meet some people." I introduced her to everyone and she looked really unsettled by so many. "Is everything okay Rarity?" I asked very concerned.

"Oh," she said, "no of course not. I was just-." I put my hand in front of her muzzle.

"We can talk later," I said, "right?" She looked up at me with such joy in her eyes.

"Of course darling!" She said. I heard some of them snicker behind me. She gave them a weird look and I just swallowed nervously. What were they laughing at?

"So," I said, "I'll see you later?"

"Yes," she said, "I'll see you later." She turned away from me and I stared after her.

"Nonsense!" Roman said. "Ms. Rarity, why don't you join us? We were just about to get started." Rarity looked at him in surprise.

"I wouldn't want to impose or anything." She said.

"Of course not!" Roman said. "Besides, you can see Leo embarrass himself." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you planning Roman?" I asked. Roman took a pouch from his belt and tossed it to me.

"Some bits for supplies later." He said. I smiled and attached them to my belt.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't thank me yet." He added. I was caught off guard when someone pushed past me. I saw Mouse take off running away. I checked to see if I had the money. It was gone. "You'll have to work for it." Roman said laughing.

Was this some kind of joke? I looked to him and to Rarity. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her. Why? It wouldn't matter anyway. It's not like I like her or some nonsense like that. I looked out to see Mouse climbing up a building. I sighed and ran after him.

"Get back here Mouse!" I shouted climbing up the building with ease. I climbed up onto the roof and chased after him, bounding onto the other roof tops in pursuit. I chased the boy to ground again and he led me back to circle around and get back on the rooftops again. He was toying with me. I curse in Italian and ran faster to catch him.

Mouse ran past our group and ran up the town hall building. I stopped at the base and looked for a way to cut him off I found a few boxes stacked in to stairs leading up to a wooden plank and a way to get up there. I darted for the boxes.

"Oh," I heard Rarity say, "please be careful darling!" I didn't say anything back to her I just kept going. I was not about to let a scrawny kid get the better of me. I climbed the handles that were on one of the posts of the hall. I felt myself become more and more determined with each grasp.

I finally reached the top where Mouse was sitting as if waiting for me.

"I apologize for that Mr. Leo." He said handing me my money. "Mentor Roman and I planned that beforehand."

"No, no," I said panting, "it's all right." I looked out into the distance. Mouse stood up.

"It's nice, isn't it?" He said regarding the view. "As if everything were normal. Nothing's really changed."

"But everything has changed." I said. "It's the end."

"I don't see it that way." Mouse said. I looked at him. "I think of it as a turning of an era. When humans and Equestrians can exist as one." I thought back to when I was talking with Rarity.

"Mouse," I said, "when I was talking with Rarity, everyone else was laughing except you." Mouse looked at me and winked.

"You're not the only one with a slight liking for mares Leo." He said. I was appalled at his presumption.

"I don't like mares." I said seriously. He laughed.

"That's not what I saw." He said. "I saw the way that you looked at her. You admire her."

"I love Song." I said. Why didn't I feel the words that I was saying?

"From what I understand," he said, "Song has been promoted into Juto's command. She's loyal as ever. From what Jack told me, she said that she must stay with the Black Hand for her sake."

I was crushed. Song wasn't going to be with me in this fight. I looked out on the horizon again to see ten figures marching up the road.

"Looks like we have company." Mouse said. "Let's go." He jumped off the edge of the roof. I looked down where he jumped to see him climbing out of a bag cart of flowers. I then jumped and let myself flip forward before finally hitting the soft flowers I climbed out.

"Let's put your combat skills to the test." Roman said. The others left me and Rarity alone to face the company that was marching straight toward me.

"Rarity," I said drawing my hidden blades, "get behind me." Rarity obliged without a word.

Team of ten turned out to be a team of at least twenty Mercenaries. I was going to have Roman's head when I got out of this.

"Leo!" The man at the head of the company said. "Rocky sends his regards." I said nothing. "However," the same man said, "we've come to collect our prize." I raised my hands.

"Try it." I challenged. One broke from the group with his sword drawn about to swing at me. I parried the sword with one blade and cut his throat with the other. He fell to the ground dead with blood spurting from his neck. Two others charged me at the same time. I met them with my outstretched hands catching their faces. I took my blades from their heads and they also fell stone dead.

The blades retracted and I drew my sword. I stood ready for anyone to approach me. One came at me and I countered, knocking him to the ground and bringing the point of my sword down on his heart. As I fought, I felt the adrenaline rush of being unstoppable. The bloodlust clouded my vision and my thoughts. In that moment, I wanted to paint them all with their own blood.

One woman however got past me and started to make her way to Rarity. I looked at her. Rarity had a very determined look on her face but that still didn't stop from doing something completely stupid. Without properly thinking, I broke from my fight and darted past the Mercenary who was raising her blade. Just as it came down, I stepped in front of Rarity. My reflexes failed me and I felt the very tip of the blade connect with my face.

I doubled back and took a stance with one left hand on the wound and my sword hand in front with my blade.

"Leo!" Rarity cried.

"I'm fine," I said. It hurt to talk. With one hand, I parried the blade and sunk my own into the Mercenary's abdomen. I continued to fight with less enthusiasm than before. I didn't want to risk another injury. As the last man fell, I locked eyes with the leader of the group. I sheathed my sword.

"Die now!" He shouted.

"Not today." I muttered. I let go of the wound and ran at him. I jumped, grabbed his shoulder and stabbed him right in the heart. "Raquescat in pace." I said as he breathed his last.

I stood up and turned to Rarity. She was looking at the carnage in sadness.

"I thought that I had left violence behind after the war." She said. She looked up at me and gasped. "Oh my, Leo."

"It's just a scratch." I said. A scratch that hurt like hell. I walked over to her.

"I know a healing spell." She said her horn glowing a light blue hue. "I'm not as skilled with it as Twilight but it should heal." I closed my eyes and let her work.

It stung a bit but after it was over, it didn't hurt. I opened my eyes and she still looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just," she said, "I left a scar. Do you want me to remove it?" I shook my head.

"I'm sure it's fine." I said. "Besides, I don't want you to strain yourself." She blushed.

"Very well done boy!" Roman exclaimed above us. I looked up to see all of them looking down at us.

"You are one crazy bastard Roman!" I shouted. They jumped down the same way Mouse and I did earlier.

I looked at Rarity apologetically.

"Your outfit," she said. I looked down at my outfit. There was blood all over me and for the first time, I noticed that my hood was torn where the woman's sword came down on my face.

"Oh," I said, "it's nothing. I can just wash them and they'll be fine."

"Oh heavens, no!" She exclaimed. "Darling, I will fix them for you." I raised my eyebrow.

"That's very nice of you." I said. "But I don't want to impose or anything."

"Oh no," she said, "I insist. Just bring them by when you some to see me." I smiled at her. I smiled more at the thought of seeing her again.

I bid Rarity goodbye. I looked forward to seeing her. I turned to see Jack smirking at me.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing." He said. "I just never knew that you were into mares."

"I'm not into mares." I muttered.

Roman walked up to me from behind Jack.

"You should rest for now." He said clapping my shoulder. "You deserve it. We'll clean this mess up before the guards get here." I nodded. "Come back here in a few hours. We'll be waiting."

"Thank you." I said taking my leave. I walked back to my house. My thoughts were still of Rarity. Stop thinking about her! Why was I thinking about her so much? She was just a pony. Just a pony with a very charming personality and a to die for acce-. Stop it!

I sighed and opened the door to my house. I walked in and began to take of my armor. I put the armor on the table in the kitchen with my other equipment and took off my hood and robe. I folded them neatly. I would have to clean them before taking them to Rarity. I was going to go upstairs to get a shirt when I heard a knock on the door. I considered still getting a shirt then decided, hell with it.

I walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Applejack," I said mildly surprised.

"Uh," she said stammered obviously caught off guard by my appearance, "hey Leo."

"Sorry," I said, "my normal clothes are currently unavailable. Is there something you needed?"

"I was just wonderin'," she said, "if you were willin' to help out over at the farm. Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, and I have our work cut out for us today and we need some help. I'll pay ya if you want me to." I laughed at that.

"There's no need," I assured her, "let go get a shirt and I'll come with you." I'd never worked on a farm before so I was happy for the experience.

Besides, I thought, maybe she can tell me more about Rarity.

**(Important Author's Note: First and foremost, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. More will definitely come soon. Secondly, I would like to express a HUGE thank you to USMC2015 for bringing this story some attention. If you haven't checked out his stuff, he has a great story called 'The Opera Musician' and it is very well written and has a fantastic plot to it so I definitely recommend it if your tired of reading this crap. Finally, now that school has set in, I'm definitely trying to find time to write for you guys so I ask that you be patient with me for now until I can get these next couple chapters in before it really starts to slow down. Again, thank you so much for the support and I will see you all for the next chapter!)**


	5. Fifth Report Sweet Apple Acres

**AN:Here's another chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy it. **

I leaned against the tree exhausted. I used the shirt that I had grabbed at home and later took off again to wipe my face.

"Heavens to Betsy!" Applejack exclaimed. "I would believe that you Leo are one of the hardest workers I've ever met. You sure I don't need to pay you?"

"I'm quite sure." I said. "Though a glass of water would be nice." She beckoned me toward her house.

"Come up to the house with me," she said, "I got some ice cold apple juice waitin'." I smiled broadly. Now was my chance to ask.

"So," I said walking beside the orange Earth Pony, "what can you tell me about Rarity?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked somewhat suspicious.

"I just wondered." I said.

"Well," she began, "she's one of the most generous ponies I'd ever met. Though that makes sense what with being the Element of Generosity and all." I nodded in agreement. "She's been lookin' for her a 'special somepony' for quite a long time now."

"Can't she have anyone she wanted though?" I asked.

"Besides that Blueblood feller, yeah. She says that she just hasn't found 'the one' yet. Load of hooey if you ask me. Rarity told me that you know a lot about the six of us."

Damn it, I wanted more than that. I'd already knew all of that. Besides that, why was I asking about her anyway?

"Well," I said, "yeah, I do. There are files on every one of you. To graduate the academy, I had to study all of your files and answer every question about you correctly."

"I take it you passed." She said.

"Yeah," I said, "I did. The files have been updated since then but I still got it. I know a lot about you. I know you have an extended family in Appleloosa. Been there myself a few times. I know that your brother eventually married Cheerilee two years ago. I know that you let Rarity stay with you while her house was being rebuilt."

"All right, all right," she said having enough, "I get it. But if you know everything about all of us, why are you asking about Rarity?" Shit. She caught me.

"Well," I said fishing for a good enough answer, "as you can imagine, the uh, information on the file was a bit biased if you catch my drift. I just want some accurate information."

"Leo," she said stopping at the door, "what Element do I represent?" I was caught off guard by the question.

"Honesty." I said. Then it dawned on me. "I get it." I admitted. "Nothing gets past you."

"Now," she said, "I would put your shirt on before going inside. Granny Smith can be a bit old fashioned." I put on my shirt and walked inside behind Applejack.

Two mares were talking in the living room. I recognized them as Cheerilee and Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom had grown over the last six years. From her file, I saw that she got her cutie mark in carpentry and interior design a few months before the war started. She volunteered as a construction worker to build the heavy artillery. (Cannons, ballistas, etc.) Her cutie mark now was in the shape of an apple being painted.

"Applejack," she said, "this is the one you were talking about?"

"Yeah," Applejack said, "this is Leo. Leo, this is my sister Apple Bloom."

"A pleasure." I said. I followed Applejack into the kitchen where she gave me a bottle of cod apple juice.

"Thank you Applejack." I said. "È umile con la vostra gentilezza." I bowed then looked at her very confused face. She obviously wasn't as taken with my Italian as Rarity.

"Pardon?" She said still outwardly confused.

"Sorry." I said. "I said that you humble me with your kindness."

"Aw shucks Leo." She said. "It was nothing." I finally realized what time it was.

"I apologize for leaving so abruptly, but I have to meet someone." I said. "Thank you again."

"I should be thanking you for all your hard work." she said. As I turned to leave, she added. "If you come clean to Rarity, she'll understand. From what I hear from her, she thinks awful highly of you." I smiled.

"Thank you Applejack." I said. Walked out of the kitchen, passing Apple Bloom and Cheerilee again and left the house sipping ice cold apple juice.

I met Roman at the town hall with in full gear. I had finally cleaned all of the blood off of the hooded outfit. Roman was standing with Ruby and no one else.

"Where is everyone?" I asked approaching them.

"At the outpost." He said. "However, Ruby is going to teach you some things here while I go check on things at the outpost. Good luck." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said out of courtesy.

"After this, you may be done for the day." He said taking his leave. I sighed wanting to get this over with.

"Oh don't seem so impatient." Ruby said. "Now, do you wish to get started?" I nodded. "Very well. Walk with me." I had no idea what the point of this exercise was going to be but I was curious to find out. "I'm sure you are aware of the difficulty of our mission." She said.

"Of course I am." I said impatiently. "What kind of question is that?"

"Then you must know that this is a losing battle that we are fighting." She said. "Merely an entire outpost of Mercenaries and Assassins and six ponies, Elements or no, is not enough. The point of this is not to train you but to educate you." I raised my eyebrow.

"What do I need to learn then?" I ask.

"This battle that we are fighting is not so much a physical struggle as it is a battle of wits. Blaze and the other Council members are intelligent and relentless. The company that you fought earlier today, that was a warning." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "You should read this." I took the paper and un folded it. I read the contents.

I want to traitor's head when you return. Do not fail me.

-Rocky

"I already knew that they want me dead." I said. She was speaking in riddles and it was getting old fast. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"As I told you." She said. "The Councilmen will stop at nothing to get what they want. That just so happens to be you dead. They will keep coming. How many more scars are you willing yo receive simply in the name of protecting that which is dear to you?" She regarded the scar on my face cynically.

"What would you have me do then?" I asked accusingly. "Walk right up to them? Give myself up? Throw away everything my father stood for?" I had newfound pride when I said those words.

"Don't be a fool." She said. "I want the Council members gone just as much as you do. They took something from me as well. However, do you know why they want you dead so badly?" I was curious to that fact. "It's because you are one of the few humans that can actually perform magic."

I didn't think I heard her right for a moment.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me Leo." She said. "You can use magic." I blinked dumbly for a moment. "Only a few humans possess this gift. There are many theories about how those said humans had come to possess this trait. But we are not here to discuss theories."

"Then why are we here?" I asked getting irritated.

"I'm here to teach you to use your gift." She said. I finally noticed that we were actually at the edge of the Everfree Forest.

"If there are so few," I said, "how do you know how to train me?" Ruby smiled at me.

"You are quite a clueless man Leo." She said as flames swirled around her right arm. I looked at her surprised. "I'm going to teach you how to use it." We were away from town so there wasn't anyone around. I sighed.

"All right," I said, "let's go." Ruby smiled at me as the flames faded.

"Your powers are currently dormant. So the first thing we have to do is wake them up, so to speak." She said. "Focus your energy into your hand as if channeling it into your palm. Eventually, an orb will appear in your hand. That's when we will know that you have awakened your powers." I sighed. Might as well do as she says. What choice do I have?

I put my hand palm up in front of me and closed my eyes. I focused on channeling energy into my palm Immediately, I opened my eyes to see a pale blue orb in my hands. I smiled broadly. I did it! I could control magic!

"That was a lot faster than I expected." Ruby said genuinely surprised. "Now, let's teach you how to levitate objects."

After the lesson with Ruby, I went back to my house to prepare to see Rarity. I could barely contain my excitement. Why? Wasn't I in love with Song? Despite not being on my side, I still had feelings for the girl.

I stood in the shower thinking about this. Maybe I could just be close friends with Rarity. Yeah, like that will work out. What about what Applejack said? She liked me well enough, I think. Still, what about Song?

Maybe I can go back and appeal to her. Maybe she will see reason if she hears it from me. That would be extremely dangerous though. Especially in Canterlot where everyone wants my head on a spit. It was worth a try though. Right?

I exited the shower and dressed in a normal shirt and pants. I slipped on my boots and I slipped on one of my hidden blades. Just a precaution. I tied my hair int its usual ponytail, grabbed my robes, and walked out the door without another thought.

It was decided. I'll go to Canterlot and try to convince Song to join me myself.

I walked to Rarity's home with the thought of just a casual visit in mind. That's all it is, right? A casual visit between good friends. Of course.

I knocked on Rarity's door politely. The door opened immediately to reveal a well groomed Rarity.

"Ah," she said smiling, "hello darling! Come inside." I walked in as she stepped aside.

"I brought my robe as you asked." I said.

"Of course," she said, "let me take a look at them." I held them out to her and she used her magic to levitate them over to a sewing machine. "Oh, it isn't so bad." She said. "I just have to stitch here and... Done!" She held them up with her magic for me to see. It looked as good as new.

"Wow." I said. "It doesn't even look like I wore it one day. Thank you Rarity." A sly thought came to mind and I held up my hand and made it levitate toward me. Rarity looked at me surprised.

"How did you do that?" She asked. I smiled quite proud of myself.

I explained everything about my magic and she was incredibly fascinated.

"That's so strange." She said. "I've never heard of any other creature other than unicorns having magical abilities." She paused as if thinking of her next move. "Would you like to go upstairs and talk over tea?" She asked. I smiled at her kindly.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said. Her eyes lit up when I said that. My heart skipped a beat when she looked at me like that. She led me upstairs and into the kitchen. Just as before, she prepared the tea on the stove.

"I must say Leo." She said. "I had no idea that you were so..." She drifted off for a moment. "Agile."

"Comes with the trade I guess." I said shrugging. She laughed at that. She sat across from me just as before. I felt her gaze settle on my scar on my face. She looked at it, saddened.

"Oh," she said, "I just feel so awful about earlier today. You wouldn't have that scar if it weren't for me."

"Think nothing of it." I said. "I should've been more careful. It was my carelessness that caused this scar. Besides," I added, "I have scars all over my body, what's one more?" She blushed at that. Was she thinking about that? I blushed at the thought of her looking at all of my scars.

The kettle whistled, breaking the awkwardness between us. Rarity rushed over to it and took the kettle off the stove.

"All the same," she said, "I had no idea you were so skilled a fighter."

"You should've seen me ten years ago." I said jokingly. Rarity levitated all of the things she did last time over to the table between us.

"Really?" She said.

"Oh yes," I said, "back then, I could barely hold my own in a fight. I wasn't very skilled a climber either. However, I was trained by the best and look how I turned out." A wanted fugitive with magical powers and an entire organization wanting the bounty on my head. Seems about right.

Rarity laughed. She had a gorgeous laugh. It was very elegant and lady-like. Very fitting for a lady. What am I saying? She's a pony for God's sake! Then again, what about Mouse? He was into mares. So? What does Mouse have to do with any of this? But what about what Applejack said? She liked me too, right? If I'd just come clean-

"That's very surprising." She said. "I would've expected you to be amongst the best from the start." I blushed slightly embarrassed.

"You flatter me." I said laughing nervously. I sipped my tea. I looked up at her nervously. We locked eyes for a moment. They reminded me of sapphires reflecting the moonlight. My heart began to beat faster until I was certain it was going to jump out of my chest.

We made small talk after that until we finished the tea and moved into the living room where we sat on the couch together.

"WIll you teach me some more of that language that you speak? Italian, was it?" She asked. I smiled.

"Of course." I said. "What would you like to learn?" She thought for a moment.

"How about, 'That dress looks fabulous.' Something simple, right?" She said. I chuckled.

"Quel vestito sembra favoloso." I said. I helped her sound it out and soon she was saying it perfectly. "Well done!" I said. "Anything else?"

"You say something now." She said. I thought for a moment. We locked eyes again and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Gli occhi sono belli." I said softly. She looked at me confused and I was inwardly panicking. Why the hell did I say that?

"What was that?" She asked. I swallowed. Hell with it.

"I said," I stammered my face getting warmer, "that your eyes are beautiful." I couldn't take my eyes from them, that was for sure. She blushed madly.

"I-." She stammered. "Th-thank you." She said shying away. "Yours are quite nice as well." That didn't help my blushing problem. In fact, it made me blush more.

"I'm sorry," I said looking away from her to prevent my eyes from scanning her body, "I'm being quite forward. I assure you that wasn't my intent." I looked back up at her. Her form captivated me. There was no turning back now. She turned back to me and smiled. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"No," she said, "don't apologize." My mind was racing. I had never felt this way about anyone before. Not Song, not anyone. Why was this happening now? I found myself scooting closer to her.

"I don't know if it's your heart or mine," I said trying to break the silence, "but someone's heart is beating rather loudly."

"Perhaps a combination of the two?" She suggested nervously. It was time, this was my chance.

"Rarity," I said softly, "I-I've never felt this way about anyone before until I met you." Smooth. Really. "There have been others," Seriously? "but every time I see you, I'm already so much happier. I think you're special Rarity. I-." She silenced me with a hoof.

"You don't have to say it." She whispered. I noticed how close we were and honestly I didn't care.

I put my hand on her hoof and gently removed it. It was now or never. I cupped her extremely soft cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss.

It was nothing like I had expected. Besides my mind going crazy, it was just like kissing a human girl. Her lips were soft on mine. I couldn't get enough of them.

Rarity responded by kissing back. My other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her hooves wrapped around my neck for her to pull me even closer. My hand that was on her cheek ran it's way through her well groomed mane.

We broke away when we both needed oxygen. I stared into her eyes. My mind was on the verge of panic mode.

She really does like me! What about Song? Song never made me feel this way! Rarity's a mare! Who gives a damn what she is? How will you convince Song now? I'll deal with that later!

Despite me having a mental argument with myself, my expression was very calm.

"Rarity," I said, "that was..." Words couldn't describe what I felt at that moment. Everything felt natural.

"Leo," she said leaning her forehead against mine, "I never thought that I would be so attracted to someone who isn't even my own species. But now I don't seem to even care." I smiled and kissed her again.

**AN: There's a poll on my profile, you should check it out. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Sixth Report Ponyville Home

I woke up the next morning in my own bed. I remembered last night's events all too well. In fact, after biding her goodnight after staying at her house for hours on end just enjoying each other's company, I had replayed the night's events over and over in my mind.

I'd never been happier not even with Song. I was now with a beautiful mare that I cared about and who cared about me. It was almost relieving to come clean to her.

I got out of bed and showered still feeling the euphoria from last night. after the shower, I dressed in my newly fixed Assassin's robe and armor putting on all of my equipment.

I heard a knock on the door downstairs and I quickly rushed to get it. I put up my hood before answering the door. I opened it to reveal Jack.

"Jack," I said very surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Roman has a job for you." He said. "It's a contract. He's going to have you assassinate someone." The euphoria that I had mentioned broke at that moment. It was back to business.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"The outpost." He said. "Follow me." I walked with him closing the door to my house.

As we walked together, Jack began to question me.

"So," he said, "Vex tells me that you went to see Rarity last night." I regarded him with a questionable look.

"What's it to you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just curious," he said, "I never thought that you and Song were right for each other anyway. She was too uptight. I'm glad you found someone though. Mare or not." It was nice to know that he was supportive. Jack was my best friend and all.

"Am I going with anyone on this mission?" I asked.

"Dirge is going with you." He said. "He has his own assignment. It just happens to be in the same place." I nodded understanding. I couldn't help but wonder who was my target. One of the Council? One of Blaze's contacts?

We came to the entrance to the outpost and stepped inside.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" He retorted.

"What will you be doing when we are gone?" I asked.

"Training most likely." He said. Jack was hiding something from me. I could tell.

"Jack," I said, "you know that you can tell me anything. What's on your mind?" Jack sighed.

"There's been an accident in Canterlot since I've been gone." He said. I raised my eyebrow.

"What sort of accident?" I asked.

"It involves someone...close to me." He said. I was shocked. Jack never told me of any lovers he had.

"Jack," I said as we stepped off the elevator, "you never said that you had a lover."

"There's a reason for that." He said.

"Well," I said, "what's her name?" He blushed at that.

"It's not a she Leo." He said shyly. "His name is Lane." I stood still for a moment. I was utterly shocked.

"You never told me you were-." I said.

"I know I never told you." He said. "I was just afraid that you-." He stopped.

"Nonsense," I said, "I don't care who you like. You're still Jack to me." My friend smiled at me.

"Thank you Leo." He said we continued throughout the outpost. "Anyway, there was an accident and I want to make sure he's all right."

"So you're coming with us?" I asked.

"Sadly no," he said, "Roman said that he was already risking a lot letting you two go. However, I'm going alone."

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked.

"Need I point out the scar on your face?" He asked. I nodded.

"Point taken." I said. We walked together to the Assassin's Base. If Roman was anywhere, he was there. When we got there, Jack stopped at the door.

"Good luck out there Leo." He said. "Come back safely this time."

"I will." I said. The door opened and I walked inside.

The base looked like any other. I suppose if you've been to one, you've been to them all. I walked into the Master's Office where Roman and Dirge were sitting patiently.

"You're just in time Leo." Roman said. "Please sit." I sat next to Dirge. "Now," he said with his hands on the desk, "your assignments are going to be quite challenging. Dirge," he said turning his attention to my friend, "I need you to infiltrate the archives and steal the files on Leo, you, Jack, and the Elements." He nodded. "Leo," Roman turned to me, "I need you to assassinate one of Blaze's contacts."

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"The man's name is Rin, he's the man that manages all of the Council's finances. However, my spies have caught wind of a few shady deals going on with him and Blaze. There is an event at the outpost. At this event, you are going to wait until he's alone, then strike. The event is in two days which is plenty of time to prepare. You will leave tomorrow morning by carriage. That is all."

Dirge and I stood up in unison as if we were back in our teenage years when we first started our work as Assassins. We walked out of the office silent until we left the base.

"So," Dirge said, "I get stuck with the boring job while you get the fun one." He smirked. "Just like old times, eh?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes," I said, "I remember."

"How are you and Rarity?" He asked as we walked to the deployment depot.

"It seems that Vex likes to talk." I muttered.

"Oh," he laughed, "you should've seen her last night. She was unusually excited to give us the news." I laughed.

"To answer your question," I said, "we're fine. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and I haven't seen her yet today."

"Do you love her?" He asked. His face was serious even when shaded by the hood. I was completely caught off guard by the question.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you love her?" He asked again still completely serious.

"Dirge," I said practically, "I only met her a few days ago. I like her." He chuckled as if I was joking. "Something funny?"

"It's just that the same thing happened with Song as I recall. Within the first few days of knowing her, you said you were so in love with her." I looked at him, my anger flaring.

"This is different Dirge." I said as calmly as I could. He stopped walking as did I.

"Does she understand the situation you are in?" He asked accusingly. "Does she truly know anything about you Leo? It doesn't sound like it to me. Does she know that since you are an Assassin, you will never be accepted as a true citizen of Equestria. None of us will. We're too different Leo, excluding the fact that they are ponies and we are humans. We did too much then. There's no way that we can possibly accepted as one of them." He sighed.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to be hurt when we leave." He said. I looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean leave?" I asked. He sighed and continued walking. I followed.

"The spies tell us that the development team has been working on a way back to Earth for the past twenty years. They've just tested it. After this whole fight is done, we'll be leaving Equestria forever." I stopped. I couldn't take in anything that he was saying. He couldn't be serious. He wasn't serious.

"What?" I asked. Still not believing it. Dirge nodded solemnly.

"It's been decided that all humans will be deployed back to Earth. It's the only way to really fix everything that happened. Humans and Equestrians can't live together, not for long anyway." He couldn't be so serious. How could he be so calm about this? "We don't belong here. Equestria is for ponies Leo."

"I don't believe that." I said. "I believe that we can live together. We've done it for a thousand years. Even if it was apart." He just laughed as if I told a good joke.

"Whatever you say my friend." He obviously knew what he said struck a chord with me. "I'll meet you at the carriage to Canterlot." He left. It was written all over his hooded face. He felt sorry for me. Why? I didn't need his pity. I swallowed.

I didn't care what he said. There was no way I was leaving Equestria. This was my home. Everything I know is here. I sighed and resumed walking to the deployment depot.

I wouldn't fit in on Earth anyway. Someone like me wouldn't. I walked into one of the elevators and waited as it took me upward.

My concern now was what I was going to tell Rarity.

I knocked on her door nervously. It opened immediately to reveal Rarity in red rimmed work glasses. Her face lit up at the sight of me. It then disappeared when I removed my hood to reveal my very solemn face.

"Come inside darling." She said in that adorable accent. I walked inside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your work." I said evenly.

"Oh," she said, "think nothing of it darling. Come, we'll talk in the living room." I walked with her upstairs and sat next to her on the couch. I avoided her gaze and leaned forward. "Leo," she said softly, "what's the matter?"

"I have a contract." I said. "I'll be leaving for Canterlot tomorrow morning." I felt her hoof on my shoulder.

"Are you all right with that?" She asked. I nodded solemnly. "Then what's wrong?" I sighed. Might as well.

"Dirge told me that the development team in Canterlot has been working on a way to Earth for the last twenty years. After this whole fight is over, I'll be forced to go to Earth with the others." I couldn't look at her. But I would imagine that she was a hell of a lot more crushed and disbelieving than I was. She removed her hoof and took my chin to turn my head toward her.

"What happens now then?" She asked. I took her hoof in my hand.

"I swear to you," I said, "I will do whatever it takes to stay here with you. If I have to fight them until they fall, I swear I will stay with you." I stared at her meaning every word. I was not about to leave someone who made me feel this way about them. I put my hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. She leaned her head into my palm at my touch.

"Leo," she said softly leaning her forehead against my own, "if you want to go. Then you can go. I won't stop you."

"But I don't want to." I said surprised that she would say such a thing. "I want to stay with you Rarity! I lo-." I stopped myself. She looked at me as if I just offended her.

"You?" She said quietly. I sighed and pulled her closer to me in an embrace. I was about to pour my heart out to her and I wanted her as close as possible.

"Rarity," I said, "I feel like I'm rushing things, but I want you to know this anyway. I never would've thought that I would be attracted to a pony. But after all of this started happening, you were there for me from that first moment in the TARDIS and when I was imprisoned. When I jumped in front of you yesterday, I didn't care that I got a scar and I didn't care what would've happened to me." I held her tighter against me. "And today, I defended you against Dirge when he said that we were going to have to leave. And now I realize that there is no other place in the world that I'd rather be than with you. Rarity, I love you. And so help me God I'm not going to leave you." I held her there against me for another minutes.

Rarity pushed away from me and looked deep into my eyes. She put her hooves behind my neck and leaned her forehead against mine.

"I have to admit," she said, "if someone were to come up to me a few months ago and said that I would fall in love with a man that would want to kill me, I would've thought they were insane. However," she said quietly, "I find myself in the presence of that man. I love you too Leo." My heart was beating a mile a minute and I didn't care. "When you jumped in front of me and took that hit, I just didn't know what to do. I was so afraid that you were hurt and I just-." I cut her off with a kiss.

It was deep and passionate. I pulled her closer to me. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful azure eyes. She looked at me and tears filled her eyes. Rarity buried her head in my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked stroking her mane.

"It's just been so long since I felt this happy that I have someone." She said said her voice muffled by my shoulder. I smiled. The scent of her mane was overwhelming. Lavender and vanilla. I held her tighter. My heart had finally calmed down. I was content to just hold her. I started to stroke her mane. I felt her muscles in her back relax as I did. She turned her head toward me and looked up at me.

"Darling," she whispered, "when will you be back from your mission?" I thought for a moment.

"I should be back by the beginning of next week." I said. She rose to be eye-level with me putting both fore-hooves on my shoulders and kissed me lovingly.

"The day is still young," she whispered. Her hot breath hit my face and it was turning me on. I smiled.

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked. She chuckled and kissed me again. I silently cursed the fact that I was in full armor.

"Oh," she smirked, "I'm pretty sure that you have ideas darling." I kissed her. This one was more primal, more aggressive. She moaned into the kiss. I pulled away and started to remove my armor. I levitated my breast plate and pauldrons to the table and went back to kissing her.

She used her magic to try and take off my robe however, she was having trouble. I pulled away from her and started to help her out but she pushed my hands away.

"Let me darling," she whispered. She struggled for a bit then she finally got it off to reveal my bare chest and arms. She flung my robe over the couch and kissed me again. I planted a series of kisses down her neck and back up beneath her chin receiving a hum of pleasure as a reward.

I decided to try and get rid of my pants that were getting rather uncomfortable. I gently pushed her off of me. Rarity looked at me curiously.

"Just a moment," I said. I took out my sword and dagger and levitated them over to the table next to my armor. When I took off my belt of throwing knives, I could hardly keep them in the air. Rarity took them from me and set them down. I looked at her thankfully and leaned toward her.

"Would you rather do this in the bedroom darling?" She asked sultrily in my ear. I smiled.

"We can do this anywhere you want." I said running my hands down her body. She shivered and kissed me tenderly.

"Then shall we continue in the bedroom?" She asked. I looked into those eyes that I loved so much and smiled. I stood and picked her up gently. "Ooh!" She squealed when I held her against me. I laughed and kissed her as I walked up the stairs. At the top, I opened the door and carried her to the bed.

The whole room smelled of her and I loved it. I saw her cat curled up in a corner. I laid Rarity down and kicked off my boots. I kissed her again before unfastening my trousers. Rarity used her magic to pull them down. I laughed.

"Someone's excited." I joked. She looked at me with lust in her eyes. I could tell she was extremely horny. So was I. I climbed into the bed on top of her and kissed her. My right hand drifted down her body to stroke her very wet marehood with my thumb.

"Ahh!" She gasped tearing her lips away from mine. "Oh, darling!" I chuckled and kissed her as I pressed my index finger into her pussy. I felt her shiver beneath me as she moaned. As my fingers continued to pleasure her, her moans became higher in pitch. "Oh, oh dear! Ahh!" I felt her juices spill onto my hand as she climaxed.

I felt her relax under me. I laid down beside her.

"How was that for your first time with hands?" I asked slyly. She turned to me smiling.

"Simply divine." She sighed. I chuckled.

"Surely you're not spent just after that." I said smiling wide. I stroked her foreleg. I leaned over to her and whispered. "I have so much more planned for you." She shivered.

"Do tell," she said sultrily. I smiled and moved down south and gently spread her legs open so that I could inhale the smell of her sex. It was intoxicating. I looked up at her with a mischievous smile and gently ran my tongue on her.

She gasped and wrapped her hind legs around my head so I couldn't move. She was urging me to continue. I ran my hands all over her body as I paid lip and tongue service to her more sensitive of regions. Rarity arched her back as she moaned my name. I felt her hooves press on the back of my head ever urging me on. I felt her release me finally.

"Leo," she gasped, "please, put it in." I looked up at her, then down at my boxers that were in a tent. I removed them. then climbed over her so that we were eye-level. Her eyes were full of lust and so were mine. I guided my hard member into her opening and gently slid into her. I groaned as I pulled out and slid back in gently.

She matched my rhythm with her hips and groaned. I groaned as we increased our rhythm.

"Ooh." She sighed. "Leo, I'm-." I stopped her with a kiss. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too darling." She said. We both let out rather unflattering noises when we climaxed. It felt like electricity shot through my body then went away just as fast as it came. I gasped and collapsed next to her. I looked Rarity who was breathing hard. She smiled at me.

We then went under the blankets and laid in each other's arms, enjoying each other's company. We exchanged one tired kiss after another until she rested her head on my chest and went to sleep. I smiled down at her and rested my head on the pillow and fell asleep with my mare in my arms.


	7. Seventh Report Carousel Boutique

I woke up early the next morning with Rarity in my arms again. She was still sound asleep cuddled against my chest. I smiled down at her fondly. After a very enjoyable day yesterday, I was a little reluctant to get up. I kissed the top of head gently. I began to climb out of bed before I heard her stir.

"Mmm." She hummed. "No. Stay here." I laughed quietly.

"I have to go now sweetheart." I said.

"No," she whined, "stay for ten more minutes." I laughed and let her snuggle against me sleepily. I wrapped my arms around her and laid there for another five minutes.

"Rarity," I said, "I need to get up." She opened her eyes and looked up at me tiredly.

"I'm going to miss you darling." She said.

"I'll miss you too." I said back to her. I kissed her. "However," I added, "I can't miss you if I'm here." She giggled. I kissed her again and climbed out of bed. I got dressed in my hooded robe and armor. I sheathed my sword and dagger and attached my knife belt. I turned back to Rarity who was now standing up.

"I'll make you some breakfast darling." She said trotting past me. I smiled and slipped on my boots. I thought about immediately going downstairs but then looked out the window at Celestia's sunshine. I walked over to the window and stared out to the streets of Ponyville.

In the window, I saw my reflection. I almost jumped at the sight. Yesterday, I had gone to Twilight to ask if she could change my appearance. I now had paler skin, short blond hair, and light blue eyes. The spell even went to the extent of making me a bit shorter and getting rid of the scar on my face. I smiled. Rarity hates this appearance. Roman was a bit surprised as well. I looked out the window.

It was the first time I was leaving Ponyville since I was exiled from the Black Hand. Now, I was going to be at my most vulnerable and go right into the lion's den. I sighed. I was going to miss this place. Who knows how long I'll be gone. The longest I'd ever been gone from Canterlot was a whole year. And that wasn't even planned. Hell, I could be captured, even killed.

"Darling!" I heard Rarity call from downstairs. "Are you coming or what?" I smiled. I shouldn't think like that. I have her now.

"Coming!" I said taking one more look at the view before going downstairs. I went into the kitchen to see Rarity busying herself with the pots and pans. I walked up behind her and put my hand on her very soft mane and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Thanks for this." I said.

"It's no trouble darling." She said nuzzling my cheek. "I'll just whip us up something really quick and you can be on your way." I smiled and sat at the table.

"I'm almost reluctant to leave today." I said earnestly.

"I know I'm reluctant to see you go." She replied sadly. I chuckled.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I said. She didn't respond. I looked at her apologetically. "Rarity," I said. She turned to me and smiled sadly. I stood up and walked over to her. I kneeled next to her and let her bury her face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I think I just realized how much I'm going to miss you." She said. I laughed.

"I'll be back," I said, "I promise."

"I love you." She said. "I hope you know that."

"Of course I do." I said letting her go. "And I love you." I kissed her.

We ate breakfast together in silence. Afterward, we departed together. We walked to my house in each other's company. Enjoying each other's presence. Occasionally, she would bump my thigh with her flank and smile slyly. I smiled back at her.

Roman and Dirge were waiting at the carriage. Roman smiled at me.

"It's about time you got here." He said jokingly. I smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." I said. Dirge laughed.

"Good to see you're back in the game." He said.

"Good to be back." I said. It was true. I missed my work as an Assassin.

"Well you two," Roman said clapping us both on the shoulders, "I wish you both good luck. You have your tasks. May God watch over you both."

"And may God watch over you Roman." I said. I looked at Rarity and smiled sadly. I walked over to her and kneeled down. "I love you." I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too darling." She said kissing my cheek. "Be safe." I looked at her softly and nodded. I knew otherwise. I wasn't safe in Canterlot.

I stood back up and turned to the two men that were standing patiently.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Then let's go." Dirge said. I nodded as he stepped into the carriage. I looked at Rarity one more time and touched her cheek affectionately. Smiling, I walked to the carriage. I looked at Roman. He smiled at me.

"Good luck my boy." He said. I nodded and stepped into the carriage. I sat across from Dirge as the door closed. I looked out the window at Rarity and smiled. She smiled back at me and as the carriage pulled away. I could've sworn that tears were in her eyes.

The outpost was just as I had left it. I hated it already. Dirge sighed.

"He should be here somewhere." He muttered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our contact." He replied. "Roman said he'd be here."

"A name would definitely help here Dirge." I said impatiently.

"The Doctor will do just fine my friend." A very familiar voice said. I turned to see a man about my current height with short brown hair that was a bit shaggy dressed in a brown suit and trench-coat. I looked into his brown eyes and saw it.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed. "It's really you?"

"Yes," he said, "though, obviously I was in a far different form when we last saw each other. I see you've changed as well. I must say, blond doesn't suit you well." I laughed.

"It's what I'm stuck with until the spell is broken." I said.

"Magic, shmagic." The Doctor said chuckling. "At any rate, I suppose that you two need someplace to stay for now. Follow me if you will." He began to walk and Dirge and I followed.

"You have the TARDIS here?" Dirge asked. "Won't it be noticed?"

"Dirge," he said sighing, "you know what you humans do when you see something out of the ordinary?" We stared at him blankly. "Walk right past it so let's move on." Dirge and I looked at each other slightly confused. It was like he was a completely different person.

"So Doctor," I said, "you can change your form at will right?"

"That is correct." He confirmed. "Time Lords can do so to blend in with the species. I do like this form a lot better though. I got pockets to hold my sonic screwdriver." He pulled out the said object from inside his trench-coat that looked like a pen with no tip. He put it back in his pocket and pulled out a key. We walked up to the blue police box that was the TARDIS. He put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. "Step inside my friends." He said opening the door.

I stepped inside the TARDIS for the second time. This time on my own free will. Everything seemed bigger than I remembered. The door closed and the Doctor took a deep breath.

"It's just a bit better when you're not a prisoner, eh Leo?" He joked. I laughed. Dirge looked at me quizzically.

"Long story." I said.

"So," the Doctor said clapping his hands together, "my job is to guide you two on your missions and provide a speedy getaway. I assume you know what your missions are." I nodded. Did he really think that we would come to the one place we would be most vulnerable without knowing what we were doing? "Excellent!" He exclaimed. "I do have your expertly forged identification passes. Leo, this will get you into the event that Rin will be at." He handed me a small card with my current picture on it. How he got it was a mystery.

Besides that, why do we have to have ID cards now?

"Tom." I read aloud my alias. I shrugged. I sure as hell didn't look like a Tom.

"And Dirge, this will get you into the file room unnoticed." The Doctor said handing Dirge a card.

"Alan." He read aloud.

"Why do we need these?" I asked.

"Ever since you three left, they made it a policy to have an identification card at all times. Silly humans," he added, "they made these things so easy to copy."

"All right," I said wanting him to just shut up, "I got it."

"There you have it." The Doctor said. "Now Leo, I'm going to tell you how you should go about this. You'll be in a place with many people present."

"Go in, stab the bastard, get out." I said which was my plan. The Doctor sighed a bit annoyed.

"Is that all you silly humans think about? Stabbing people? Don't you ever plan things out? No wonder there's so much violence." The Doctor said. I raised an eyebrow. "Now, I can supply you with a poison that you can slip into his drink whenever he isn't looking. Rin is quite a sociable man, so it won't be too hard. All you have to do is go in disguised as a waiter and serve him the said poison drink. Now, isn't that a better plan than simply stabbing him and blowing your cover?"

I had to admit, it was a way better plan than I had. I nodded.

"That should be easy enough." I said.

"Excellent!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Now Dirge, you..." I zoned out as he explained Dirge's objective. I thought about Rarity and how she must be doing. I also thought about Song and how I was going to sway her to join us. She probably still had feelings for me. "Are we all in agreement?" The Doctor asked snapping back out of my thoughts.

"Of course." I said. "We begin tomorrow night, yes?"

"That's correct." He said. "You have plenty of time to look around. Leo, I would still keep a low profile." I nodded and stood. I really wanted to explore. "Dirge, you might want to make sure that he doesn't get into trouble." I laughed.

"I think that he would be the one a bit more likely to get into trouble." I said.

"Says public enemy number one." Dirge muttered. I glared at him as he chuckled.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed. "You two go out and explore and I'll stay here and prepare for rapid transport." I nodded as Dirge stood up.

"We'll be back soon." I said.

"Of course," he said, "take your time!" Dirge and I left the TARDIS closing the blue door behind us.

"So what now?" He asked.

"We look around." I suggested. "I want to see how much this place has changed."

"I see it all around us." Dirge said as we began walking down the street. "The people," he added, "they all look as if they are afraid something."

"Or someone," I suggested. He nodded.

"You think the Council did something to frighten them into obedience?" Dirge asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them." I said. "They did lose three trusted operatives." Dirge laughed solemnly at that.

"True." He said.

"Do you think that you'll be seen?" I asked. Dirge thought for a moment.

"Remember what the Doctor said about humans seeing something out of the ordinary?" He asked. I nodded. "Same concept." I shrugged understanding.

We walked through the streets, observing, waiting as Assassin's are trained to do. We watched as the normally proud and strong members of the Black Hand turned cowards walked through the streets alongside us seemingly too scared to detect us.

I looked about in depressed shock. How could someone do this to such a proud organization? Blaze seemed to be ruling with an iron fist. I thought about how I could possibly appeal to Song.

"I wonder where Jack is." Dirge said.

"You knew?" I asked.

"I knew about Lance, not about his sexual preferences." Dirge said. "At least until he got into a big argument with Roman about coming here. Can't say I blame him really."

Dirge had a point, it wouldn't be right for Jack to risk it like we were. It would be pointless if he ended up dead or worse. I didn't want to think about that though. What mattered was the mission. Nothing else.

**A/N: Weel, good news is I'm not dead. I will still be uploading chapters just not very frequently. Bad news is that I'm still gonna be really busy with band and school and other stuff. But thank you guys for sticking around and being patient. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise that there is more to come. It's good to be back.**


End file.
